


Distraction (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: DTIYS, Draw This In Your Style, Fanart, In which Crowley's hands saunter vaguely downwards, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Panties, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), Undressing, Yep I'm leaving that tag there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (rated Mature, but kinda inching its way toward Explicit) Ineffable Husbands flat color illustration, for Drawlight's DTIYS challenge. Crowley quite likes Aziraphale's choice of reading outfit and decides to distract him a little...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	Distraction (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> It's pretty obvious by now that I enjoy drawing art for my favorite fanfics and fan authors. For some of them, I knew exactly what I wanted to do the moment I finished reading; a particular scene would stand out clearly, the composition already arranged neatly in my mind. 
> 
> However, when it comes to my absolute favorite fanfic author, the one whose metaphors read like a smooth wine on the tongue, whose stories have a cadence that makes me want to stand up and dance, who somehow turns the written word into music... I've been struggling for *months* to even narrow it down to a specific fic, let alone figure out which scene to draw. I've had no idea how to create anything that felt worthy to even associate with their work.
> 
> Luckily, Drawlight thought of something else their artist fans could do, and that was to start up a Draw This In Your Style challenge of their own. And it just so happens to feature one of my all-time favorite sexy tropes, one character trying to get something done and the other making that, er, exceptionally difficult... Be still, my racing heart. ❤️
> 
> (And, obviously, you should go check out Drawlight's version of this too! Of course they are a great artist as well as author... That's definitely not intimidating or anything. Not at all. 😉)

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I don't even know where to begin. Drawlight, you've probably motivated me to create more than anyone else in this fandom. Your ability to be so prolific boggles my mind. I've spent countless hours reading and rereading your works. Hell, I started writing again, after a five-year dry spell, because of you. (If you remember getting an anon message on Tumblr a couple months ago confessing that to you, well, that was me. I was too intimidated to talk to you directly at that point, but still wanted you to know what an inspiration you were.)
> 
> I don't know exactly where I intended to go with this, besides to say that I hope this illustration for you conveys some level of the respect and admiration I have for your work, and that I'm thrilled to have discovered you. ❤️


End file.
